Match
by kanji tatsumi
Summary: Your perfect match is out there, it just might not be who you were expecting. Dipper/Pacifica
1. one

**a/n: based off two tumblr posts I saw. I thought they were cute so I made it into a fic! enjoy!**

* * *

Pacifica Northwest tugged at her dress nervously. _What am I doing? I never get nervous! _She thought. _Well I also have never been in a situation where I meet the person I'm going to spend the rest of my life with. _She tugged her necklace around her neck, which had a faint glow. The same necklace that is said to glow bright pink when Pacifica's future spouse stood by her at the right time.

Everyone was born with one. Each had a clock on the back, a clock counting down the days, hours, minutes, seconds until the wearer met their life partner. And Pacifica's only had ten minutes left.

She was dressed in a floral sundress with a big sunhat to shield her eyes to the summer sun. She wore white wedges that made her feel as tall as a supermodel. _What if they don't like me?_ She had heard horror stories about other that found the one and they loved them but the love wasn't returned. The necklaces brought you to who you should be with but not everyone agreed.

She was difficult to be around, and she knew it too but she liked herself and she wasn't going to change for anyone. She was compassionate, caring, and loving although she hid it under a mean, tough exterior. Displaying her emotions to everyone wasn't who she was, and sometimes she wished she was more like Mabel Pines. Bubbly, friendly, someone whom everyone liked and could trust, but Pacifica knew who she was and she was not Mabel Pines.

Dipper Pines rubbed his arms up and down. He had been doing that for hours now. Today was his day, that day he would meet the person he would eventually fall in love with and hopefully marry and live happily with for the rest of his life. He had been walking for a while now; following the glowing of his necklace, whenever it grew brighter he followed that direction.

He had a lot of emotions and thoughts running through his head. Happiness, fear, nervousness, excitement. It was overwhelming.

_What if they don't like me? _Dipper knew he wasn't anyone's first choice. He wasn't cool or that attractive compared to other guys at Gravity Falls High. He could be a smartass and a bit cocky. However, he was smart and caring. He would do anything for the people he loved. His worst fear would be disappointing his match. Having them sigh and look unsatisfied would break his heart.

Dipper ditched his old hat that day, he wore khakis with a simple white button up shirt with a tie hanging loosely and sneakers. Mabel said it was 'Dipper but not _too much_ Dipper' which he took as a compliment. He passed down the market place and his necklace grew brighter. He noticed a small flower shop he usually passed by.

Time was running out and Pacifica could feel herself sweating. _Please not now! _She thought and opened her purse. She took out a tissue and began to pat her forehead. She looked at her necklace. One minute left. There are loads of people in the market place. _It could be anyone. _

"Pacifica?"

She turned. "Oh, it's you."

Dipper rolled his eyes. "What are you doing here?" He walked closer to her.

Pacifica grew red. "That's….not your business! You should really get out of here I-" Pacifica was interrupted by her and Dipper's necklaces glowing brighter than they had ever seen before. The light was almost blinding.

The two teens looked down at their necklaces and then at each other. People began to stare at them. "Oh, no way…" Pacifica whispered. There was an uncomfortable pause, neither knew what to say or do. They had both seen other people meet their matches, they usually jump into each other's arms and everyone around them cheers and claps but that didn't fee right to Dipper and Pacifica.

Dipper broke the awkwardness by handing Pacifica the dozens of roses in his hand, he didn't look her in the eyes and his cheeks turned red. The crowd went 'aw', which only made Dipper more embarrassed.

Pacifica finally took the roses and grabbed his hand. "Let's take a walk, _lover._" Pacifica said playfully and pulled her match into her life.

* * *

**continue? review please!**


	2. two

**a/n: wow I updated this ooooold story! Honestly I had this in half done for a couple months now and just finished. (that's why I consider the end better than the beginning). I do really love this idea, anyway I hope those waiting for the second part like this! Im sorry it took so long.**

* * *

The two new 'lovers' sat on a bench only a few feet away from where they found each other. Neither of them said anything for a while, but both their minds were racing.

"Okay…" Dipper finally said. "What was _that_ all about?"

Pacifica sighed. "Everyone was staring at us, expecting a happy ending…"

"Since when have you cared about disappointing people?"

Pacifica glared at him. "Since when do _you know me?"_

"So I guess we'll rebel then…"

Pacifica's heart tightened at the thought. Who would want to be with her if her perfect match didn't? Dipper wasn't fond of the idea either, it pained him to know he was a disappointing match.

"I promised myself I'd give my match one date. And that's what we're gonna do." Pacifica crossed her arms, giving Dipper no say in the date.

Dipper thought about it. "Why not? Where do you wanna go?"

"Well, there's plenty of stuff to do here. We can find something to fill the day."

With that, the 'couple' began to walk down Main Street in an awkward silence. Both of them began to look away to avoid conversion.

'_Everyone seems to be holding hands…'_ Both thought. Everywhere around them, other happy couples were hand in hand. Their hands brushed and both flinched and pulled away, blushing.

Pacifica sighed and took a hold of Dipper's hand like she did earlier. _'I promised myself I'd give this a chance. At least one chance.' _

Dipper was startled by her grasp but clasped her hand back. He was nervous, he'd never even _held _a girl's hand before.

The two walked in sync, holding hands gracelessly, it was obvious they were uncomfortable. They ended up finding a small ice cream shop and decided it would be the first stop.

They walked in and an employee greeted them. "Table for the happy couple?"

Dipper and Pacifica both turned red and broke their hands apart. They each slid into a side of the booth. "People shouldn't make accusations like that." Pacifica muttered.

Dipper stared at Pacifica.

"What? You're freaking me out, Pines." Pacifica spat out.

"I just…" He paused. "Don't get it. Why you?" He held his necklace. "No offence but seriously? _You?_ Of everyone on the entire planet, it's you."

Pacifica felt a 'ping' in her heart, of course she'd be lying if she said she wasn't thinking the same thing. "The universe is strange, Pines. And apparently, a huge bitch too."

Dipper cracked a smile but quickly wiped it away.

"What'll it be lovebirds?" The same employee that greeted them came to take their order.

Pacifica rolled her eyes in annoyance and Dipper hoped she wouldn't make a scene.

"Rainbow sherbet with whipped cream and no nuts." Both said in unison, although Dipper added a 'please' at the end.

The server laughed. "You two are just cuties! I'd even say a perfect match." She smiled again and walked away.

Dipper and Pacifica stared at each other for a few seconds. "Ugh!" Both of them snapped out of it and turned away in disgust.

The two left the ice cream shop as quickly as possible. Only a few feet down, there was a bookstore. Dipper's face lit up. "Let's go there!"

Pacifica hesitated. "Alright, fine."

The store was modern and cozy, fairly big too with not too many people in it. Pacifica turned around to find Dipper missing. She turned back and saw him walk over to the mystery book section and decided to let him be, she needed some time alone too.

She made her way to the fashion magazines and began flipping through one. _'Not feeling your perfect match?' _was a title that caught her eye. She began reading. _There must be some reason fate put you two together and it is your job to find it! _The article said. Pacifica rolled her eyes at the answer she did not want to hear.

"Okay man, I'm s-sorry!" Pacifica heard a familiar voice say. Pacifica walked over to the mystery section and found Dipper cornered by a tall man. He had Dipper's wallet. Dipper eyed Pacifica from behind the man and ushered he to get out of there.

"Excuse me," Pacifica approached the man. Dipper face palmed. "I think you've got my friend's wallet there. I'd like you to give it back please." She said sweetly.

The man chuckled. "Stay out of this sweetie. I'm not gonna hurt your boyfriend, although I'd consider getting a new one, since he can't protect ya." Dipper sulked behind him.

Pacifica's face grew red with anger. She practically stepped on the man's toes. "**First **of all, don't call me sweetie, **second **of all, don't treat me like a child, **third **of all, if you don't give that wallet back I'll rip your throat out, **and fourth **of all, _he_ is **not** my _boyfriend!" _Everyone stopped and stared at the scene Pacifica made, the man looked worried and she smirked. "What? Afraid everyone knows you _**stole his wallet?" **_She said extra loudly. Employees in the store began to make their way over, causing the man to drop the wallet and flee the scene.

"Everything okay over here?" A worker asked.

"Yeah…" Dipper answered.

The employee nodded and returned to their work. "Pacifica…" Dipper genuinely smiled. "That was amazing."

Pacifica gave a prideful smile. "Well, what can I say? I've got a passion for justice." She looked in the direction of the fleeing man. "He wasn't so tough."

"You managed to scare him off using _words!" _Dipper practically yelled. "Seriously, that was awesome!" Dipper got shushed quickly from some people around them and Pacifica gave out a small laugh. "Well, I think I'm done here so…"

"It's not that late…" Pacifica turned away from him. "And there's this festival going on just to the boardwalk…"

Dipper looked at Pacifica's back and gave a small smile. "Yeah, let's go."

The boardwalk was crowded with people of all ages. It was filled mostly with people on dates.

"Ferris wheel is a must." Pacifica pointed it out. "Let's go there first."

The line went by quickly as people were getting loaded and unloaded on, only after a few minutes the couple was able to board.

Dipper shifted uncomfortably at the silence. He wanted to just ask her, 'Well? Are we going to make this work?' It was odd, the boy didn't know how to answer that question himself. He didn't mind looking at her, she was beautiful in fact. He has caught some guys looking at her on the way over here. It left a bad taste in his mouth.

He had learned a lot about her today. She wasn't completely bad, she stood up for what was right. Not to mention, she was cute when she laughed or smiled. He had realized he heard her laugh, _really laugh_, for the first time today.

"I haven't had this much fun in a while." She said suddenly.

The sentence made Dipper turn red. "Come on, you have those parties almost every week-"

"Those aren't fun." Pacifica stated simply. "They are boring, to say the least."

Dipper looked at Pacifica; she was staring out the window, seemingly taking in the view. "Ditch them." He said.

She laughed at that. "I can't…Northwest name…"

"Screw the Northwest name." Pacifica turned her head, scowling a bit. "N-No offense." Dipper looked her in the eyes. "You stood up to a guy twice your size today. I think you can stand up to your parents."

Pacifica looked down. "You don't understand."

"Pacifica…" Dipper said softly. "You are not a bad person."

Pacifica's eyes grew wide at this and she looked up. She felt…strange. A good strange. Those simple words…triggered something in her. She would like to believe his words, but she wasn't ready. Maybe having him have faith could help her. "I've been told since I was little winning meant everything. And for a long time, I believed it. Recently, I've been sort of…confused. I guess…I'm feeling less like me the more I win. And…it's scary." Pacifica lifted her hand to her cheek, felt a tear, and sadly smiled. "Man, I'm embarrassing..."

Dipper took her hand without thinking. "Then let's find Pacifica Northwest." Dipper grinned wide.

"Your ride is over." The employee said to them, before Pacifica knew it, Dipper was guiding her across the boardwalk.

"We're gonna play this." Dipper pointed to the shooting game. Pacifica picked up a toy gun. "But, we are playing for fun. Do your best."

Pacifica nodded and the two begun shooting at the cans, trying to knock them down. Surprisingly, Dipper won first.

"Which one, sir?" The man pointed to the stuffed animals.

Dipper eyed Pacifica. "Pick one."

Pacifica's cheeks grew pink. "I like the panda." She said, pointing at her choice.

"Here you go, miss." The man handed the panda over to Pacifica.

"Thank you." The two began to walk away.

"How do you feel?" Dipper asked.

"I'm…having fun." Pacifica looked down. "Although, it's a bit unfair since you spend all day at the arcade playing shooting games."

Dipper laughed. "I guess being competitive isn't bad. As long as you had fun." Dipper noticed a group of people dancing on the boardwalk, it was an upbeat waltz.

Dipper took Pacifica's hand again, leading her close to them. "Let's dance. I'm not very good though."

Pacifica narrowed her eyes. "What does this have to do with 'finding' me?"

Dipper blushed and averted his gaze. "This might just be me wanting to dance with you."

Pacifica smiled and rolled her eyes. "Hands here." She took his hands, placed one on her hip, and held the other in her hand. She placed her free hand on her shoulder. They began to slowly move to the beat, picking up at the pace as Dipper got the hang of it. "Pines, why don't we find you?"

Dipper laughed. "I'm all here."

"Nobody is 'all here.'"

Dipper thought on her statement. Was he really 'all here'? "I think you're wrong." He spun her around once.

"Oh, really?" She grinned.

He gulped. "I…sorta feel all here if you are. All here, I mean." Dipper waited for her to laugh at him, but nothing came. He was embarrassed, but he was being honest. He had fallen for the girl in a day. She managed to take his heart in a day, he sighed. He couldn't have fallen for someone less ruthless.

Pacifica rested her head on him, making him flitch. "I sorta see why we're a match."

Dipper rested his head back on her. He was confused. The whole day left him confused and…curious. Curious about her. There was something about her, but he couldn't fall too fast. He didn't want to fall too fast. She's a mystery, but one that stays interesting even after it's solved. And he was fascinated.

* * *

**a/n: i left the ending sorta open ended because like i said, i love this idea and could very well come back to it. def nothing TOO long, maybe one more chapter at the most buuuut who knows. i think it can sorta stand on it's own as an ending or there could be a next. hopefully if there will be another it wont take as long as this one.**

**thanks and review!**


End file.
